


Puce

by Yukiko78



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukiko78/pseuds/Yukiko78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorsque John ne répond pas aux sms de Sherlock, c'est le Drame. Textfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puce

Puce

«  _Il n'y a plus de lait. Achètes-en. » SH_

_« Vite, j'ai soif. » SH_

_« Arrêtes de m'ignorer et dépêches-toi. »SH_

_« Vous seriez-vous disputés avec mon frère ? »M_

_« J'ai dit à Mycroft de mettre son énorme appendice nasal dans ses affaires plutôt que dans les nôtres. »SH_

_« Je m'ennuie. » SH_

_« Ton attitude est puérile John. Il pleut dehors et je m'ennuie. Rentre tout de suite. » SH_

_« Qu'a donc fait Sherlock pour que vous ne déniez même pas répondre ? » M_

_« Sherlock est en train de nous faire une crise d'ennuie-aigu, je crains pour l'appartement. Il est temps de rentrer maintenant docteur. » Mme H_

_«John John John John John Joooohn. » SH_

_« Ecoute John, je sais que vivre avec Sherlock n'est pas facile tous les jours, mais il semble être meilleur sous ta garde. Aies pitié de Scotland Yard et rentre chez toi! » GL_

_« John, peu importe que tu sois avec un patient, la reine d'Angleterre ou à l'enterrement de tes parents, il faut que tu rentres maintenant ! » SH_

_« Et réponds ! » SH_

_« Bon, écoutes, je ne savais pas que tu tenais tant que ça à ce pull, d'accord ? Je te rachèterai le même, reviens.» SH_

_« Bon sang, réponds-moi ! » SH_

_« Très bien, je n'aurais pas dû mettre les copeaux d'ongles avec les feuilles de thé, mais c'était pour une expérience. Très importante de surcroît. Arrêtes donc de ruminer. On mangera chinois.» SH_

_« Tu tiens à ce que je m'excuse à cause de Carole ? A moins que ce ne soit Charline ? Peu importe, elle était inintéressante et quelconque. » SH_

_« Pour la dernière fois, John réponds ! Ça devient agaçant » SH_

_« Ecoutez docteur Watson, peut-être serait-il temps pour vous de donner signe de vie ? Que vous souhaitiez dormir sur le sofa de…quel est le nom de votre petite amie en ce moment ? Lizzie ? Joséphine ? Enfin, peu importe, contentez-vous de répondre à Sherlock si vous voulez récupérer un appartement en un seul morceau. » M_

_« Sherlock a bien raison, votre silence est prodigieusement agaçant. » M_

_« Johnny boy, habituellement, je ne converse pas avec les chien, c'est malsain. Mais ton manque de jappements semblent alerter ton maître. Il a déjà détruit deux de mes trafics de rue, je risque de devoir le tuer s'il continue. Je te somme donc de rentrer coucouche panier vite fait. Je n'ai pas envie de tuer mon meilleur ennemi. » JM_

_« Et réponds avant que je ne m'énerve. »JM_

_« Bon écoutes moi John, oui, c'est moi qui suis allé chez Lestrade pour lui emprunter ses menottes, mais je t'assure qu'à l'origine, je ne comptais pas les utiliser sur toi. Il me fallait juste un spécimen humain pour voir s'il était possible de survivre à une chute dans la Tamise les mains menottées. De plus, tu t'es réveillé avant que je ne puisse finir. Il n'y a donc aucune raison d'être fâché. En plus avec ce temps, tu vas finir bien plus trempé. » SH_

_« John, ne m'obligez pas à vous ordonner de rentrer »M_

_« Johnny boy, ceci est un ultimatum, rentres au 221B Baker Street ou je lui explose la tête. » JM_

_« Il a modifié ma photo de profil Facebook ! » JM_

Sueur, sang, douleur emplissaient l'endroit. John Watson, ex-soldat s'extirpa de la brute affalé sur lui en gémissant.

Alors qu'il rentrait tranquillement à Baker Street, la veille, un groupe de brutes l'avaient agressé pour se venger de Sherlock. Du moins c'est ce qu'il avait compris. Il avait donc passé la nuit sous la pluie à courir à travers Londres pour leur échapper. L'idée de se cacher ou de rentrer ne lui étant pas venu à l'idée, d'une part parce qu'il ne voulait pas mettre son colocataire en danger et d'autre part parce qu'ils avaient réussi à l'entrainer loin de chez lui.

A bout de souffle, éreinté, les muscles douloureux et au bord de la crise de nerfs, le bon docteur s'était battu comme un petit diable dans les docks malfamés avant qu'un de ses coups ne déclenche la chute d'une dizaine de tonneaux, assommant par la même ses futurs bourreaux.

Titubant lourdement, l'homme rejoint difficilement la rue centrale et entreprit de rentrer chez lui. Il pourrait toujours aller voir Scotland Yard le lendemain.

Pour le moment, il n'aspirait qu'à dormir.

Bien mal lui en pris, à peine eut-il posé un pied dans la salle de vie qu'on lui sautait dessus.

Sherlock, Mycroft, Lestrade et Madame Hudson avaient fait le pied de grue devant la porte (les trois derniers dans le but d'éviter une catastrophe que pourrait provoquer le premier). Ils ne lui laissèrent pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche et le sermonnèrent longuement. Il ne comprit pas la moitié de leur discours décousu mais préféra se garder d'en faire la moindre remarque.

Mycroft finit par se rendre compte que le petit (pas si petit) colocataire semblait un peu mal en point et fatigué. Il coupa donc la diatribe des trois autres et congédia le médecin.

Celui-ci ne protesta pas mais s'empressa d'obéir tout en ayant la perturbante impression d'être un adolescent pris en faute par ses parents.

Le « gouvernement britannique » se tourna vers son frère qui s'était réinstallé dans son précieux canapé et pianotait sur son Blackberry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… »

\- Moriarty propose de m'envoyer une puce électronique et un collier. »

Lestrade s'étouffa avec un scone et Madame Hudson lui tapota le dos.

"… Dis-lui de garder ça de côté, on ne sait jamais, ça pourrait servir »

John ne sut jamais rien de tout cela, un frisson lui parcourut cependant l'échine.

En allumant son portable plus tard, il rit doucement en lisant la cinquantaine de messages que lui avait laissés son entourage.

«  _John, je le nierai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, mais j'ai besoin de toi, mon blogger, mon colocataire, mon collègue et mon ami. Bien qu'un sociopathe de haut niveau tel que moi n'en ait pas. Alors, qui que soit ton rencard, rentres vite. » SH_

_«  Et achètes du lait. »SH_

_FIN_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne m'excuserai pas, mais j'avoue, j'ai pas mal déconné... ^^.


End file.
